


Need

by Hotgitay



Category: The Confidant (2010)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Other, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Nigel can’t end things





	Need

“Can you at least look at me?”Daniel had asked him the two had a mini fight 

Nigel pushed his lover away emotionally 

”Daniel what do you want from me?”Nigel snapped at him 

”Talk to me Baby”Daniel came closer to him reaching for his arm 

”Were done and drop It I'm not your baby not anymore”Nigel said coldly 

“Stop lying to yourself”Daniel told him 

“Daniel please this was a mistake I shouldn’t have been doing this with you in the first place i have a wife just end this”Nigel pleaded 

Nigel was trying to place some distance between the affair and him but he couldn’t get rid of Daniel

He had fallen for Daniel he was attracted to him

Daniel knew Nigel didn't mean that ”No were not”

Almost anytime eden left something happened between them 

Nigel convinced his wife into letting his friend move in while maintaining a secret affair with his childhood best friend 

“Daniel you practically came back into my life  
worked your way into my heart and I actually care about you damn it

”Need you”Nigel kisses him playfully 

“You can love her and love me”Daniel said to him 

“Sorry for blowing up on you”Nigel apologized 

”Everything is okay baby I love you too


End file.
